Sesshōmaru
Allgemeines Sesshōmaru (殺生丸 (せっしょうまる); Sesshōmaru) ist ein mächtiger Inu-Daiyōkai (Hundedämon) und der ältere Halbbruder von Inu Yasha. Anders als die meisten Yōkai in der Geschichte, ist er kein bisschen am Shikon no Tama interessiert, da sowohl sein Körper, als auch sein Geist bereits überaus stark sind und er keine Grund hätte dem Juwel nach zu jagen. Er ist Besitzer des Tensaiga, welches im Verlauf der Handlung zerbricht und Besitzer des Bakusaiga. Auf seinen Reisen wird Sesshōmaru von dem Menschenmädchen Rin und dem Kappa Jaken begleitet. Äußere Erscheinung thumb|left|200px|Sesshōmaru Sesshomaru erscheint in humanoider Form als ein recht großgewachsener und eleganter junger Mann. Er hat eine helle Haut, sowie lange silberweiße Haare und goldene Augen. Äußerst markant sind zudem seine Yōkai-Zeichen, ein blauvioletter Halbmond auf der Stirn und zwei magentafarbene Streifen auf den Wangen und Handgelenken. Weitere Merkmale sind seine spitzen Yokai-Ohren und sein magentafarbener Lidstrich. In seiner Hundeform erscheint er als riesiger Hund mit roten Augen, weißem Fell und verzerrten Wangenstreifen. right|300px Seine Kleidung besteht aus einem weißen Kimono mit langen Ärmeln und rotem Blumenmuster, sowie einem weitem Hakama und schwarzen Schuhen. Sein Oberkörper wird von einer Art Rüstung geschützt, die bis über die Hüften reicht und mit einem gelben, violettgemustertem Obi umgürtet ist. Am markantesten ist jedoch der große, weiße Pelz, genannt "Mokomoko-sama". Dieser Pelz hängt ihm von der rechten Schulter herab und reicht bis zum Boden. Es ist unbekannt, ob dies ein Kleidungsstück oder ein Teil seines Körpers ist. Persönlichkeit thumb|left|Sesshomaru, sein Lächeln sieht eher zum Fürchten aus Sesshomaru hat einen äußerst geheimnisvollen Charakter. Es zeichnet ihn aus, das er so gut wie nie seine Emotionen zeigt und in jeder Situation stets ruhig und ernst bleibt. Aufgrund seiner distanzierten und kühlen Art, kann kaum einer sagen, was in ihm wirklich vorgeht. Er ist sehr stolz, was seine Macht und sein Dämonenblut angeht und erlaubt es sich nicht, irgendeine Art von Schwäche zu zeigen. Dies ist auch ein Grund, weshalb er Menschen und Hanyos (Halbdämonen) verachtet. Im Laufe der Geschichte verändert sich jedoch seine Persönlichkeit immer mehr und er fängt an, sich um mehr um andere zu sorgen. Ein Beweis für sein wachsendes Mitgefühl ist die Tatsache, dass er sich stets um das Menschenmädchen Rin kümmert und diese schon mehrmals gerettet hat. Auch das Verhältnis zu seinem verhassten Bruder Inu Yasha bessert sich im Laufe der Zeit und am Ende ist er mehr ein Verbündeter, als ein Feind. Geschichte Sesshōmaru war von Anfang an auf der Suche nach Tessaiga. Nachdem er von seinem Bediensteten Jaken erfuhr, dass Inu Yasha wieder frei ist, begab er sich sofort zu ihm, um herauszufinden, wo Tessaiga ist. Es stellte sich heraus, das sich in Inu Yashas Auge eine schwarze Perle befand, die ins Grab ihres gemeinsamen Vaters führte. Dort befand sich das Erbstück, Tessaiga, das jedoch nur Kagome herausziehen konnte. Im Skelett des Inu no Taisho kam es schließlich zu einem Kampf zwischen Sesshomaru und Inu Yasha, in dem Sesshomaru seinen linken Arm verlor. Einige Zeit später startete Sesshomaru einen neuen Versuch, Tessaiga in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Er erhielt von Naraku einen Menschenarm mit einem Splitter des Shikon no tama. So war er in der Lage, Tessaiga zu halten und es Inu Yasha abzunehmen. Doch auch der zweite Kampf gegen Inu Yasha endete als Debakel und bald darauf musste er sich den Menschenarm abreißen, da dieser ihn sonst konsumiert hätte. Seinen dritten Versuch startete Sesshomaru, indem er zu dem Schwertschmied Totosai ging und diesem befahl, ihm ein neues Schwert zu schmieden. Totosai dachte jedoch nicht daran und suchte Hilfe bei Inu Yashas Gruppe. Daraufhin kam es erneut zu einem Kampf gegen Inu Yasha. In diesem Kampf lernte Inu Yasha das Geheimnis des 'Kaze no kizu' und Sesshomaru wurde schwer von dieser getroffen. Dank Tenseiga starb er jedoch nicht, sondern wurde schwer verletzt. Er zog sich daraufhin in einen Wald zurück, um sich zu erholen. Dort begegnete ihm das erste Mal Rin. Sie brachte ihm regelmäßig Nahrung, die er jedoch ablehnte. Nach ein paar Tagen waren seine Verletzungen verheilt und er begab sich zu Jaken. Währenddessen wurde Rins Dorf von Kougas Wölfen überfallen und Rin wurde zerfetzt. Sesshomaru witterte daraufhin ihr Blut und belebte sie mit Tenseiga wieder. Seitdem begleitet das kleine Menschenmädchen ihn auf seinen Reisen und Sesshomaru beginnt, sich um sie zu kümmern und sie als Schützling anzusehen. Seitdem mildert sich seine Verachtung Menschen gegenüber und er wird für Inu Yasha mehr ein Verbündeter als ein Gegner. Beziehungen *'Inu Yasha: ' Sesshōmaru hat Inu Yasha von Anfang an nicht leiden können. Dies liegt zum großen Teil daran, das Inu Yasha ihn nicht im Krieg gegen die Panther Devas unterstützt hat. Das Inu Yasha zu diesem Zeitpunkt an einen Baum gebannt war, interessierte ihn wenig. Ein weiterer Grund ist das menschliche Blut in Inu Yashas Adern. Da Sesshomaru Menschen für schwach hält und diese verachtet, bekommt auch Inu Yasha dies zu spüren. Zudem gibt Sesshomaru ihm die Schuld an dem Tod ihres Vaters. Sein Hass scheint sich jedoch im Laufe der Zeit zu legen und er scheint sich ab und zu sogar Sorgen um seinen kleinen Bruder zu machen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sich ihre Beziehung zueinander verbessert hat, zeigt Sesshomaru auch weiterhin ein stets distanziertes Verhalten Inu Yasha gegenüber. *'Inu no Taisho: ' Kurz bevor Inu no Taisho zu Izayoi ging und starb, fragte er Sesshomaru ob es jemanden gäbe wen er beschützen wolle, allerdings antwortete Sesshōmaru mit "Nein" und fand die Idee, jemanden zu beschützen lächerlich. Es scheint so, als sei er während dieser Zeit bereit gewesen seinen Vater zu töten, da dieser ihm Tessaiga und So'ūnga nicht geben wollte. 200 Jahre später sind die Worte seines Vaters wie ein Echo, denn er hat nun jemanden, den es zu beschützen gilt. *'Jaken: ' Sesshōmaru begegnete dem Kappa während er durch ein fernes Land zog. Jaken war König eine ganzen Armee von Froschyōkai, sein Reich wurde jedoch überfallen und Sesshōmaru rettete Jaken das Leben (wenn auch unbewusst seitens Sesshōmarus). Seitdem folgt Jaken ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Nachdem Jaken es schaffte, den Kopfstab zu kontrollieren, nahm Sesshōmaru diesen mit sich. Er schlägt, ersäuft, bewirft mit Steinen und tretet oft seinen treuen Begleiter und droht ihn oft zu töten. Allerdings belebte er diesen wieder, nachdem er von Kaijinbo getötet wurde. thumb|240px *'Rin:' Nach einem Kampf gegen Inuyasha wurde Sesshōmaru schwer verletzt. Er zog sich in den Wald zurück um sich dort auszuruhen. Dort wurde er von dem Menschenmädchen Rin gefunden, welche ihm etwas zu essen brachte. Er nahm jedoch nichts von all dem an. Nachdem ihm auffiel das sie immer mehr Verletzungen hatte, wurde er neugierig und fragte sie woher diese kämen. Allerdings antwortete sie nichts daraufhin, sondern lächelte ihn nur stumm an, da sie zu dieser Zeit nicht gesprochen hatte. Nachdem Sesshōmaru wieder gesund war und weiterzog, wurde das Dorf, in welchem Rin lebte, angegriffen und sie starb. Er belebte sie mit Tenseiga wieder und nahm sie mit sich. Sesshōmaru rettete öfters ihr Leben und beschützte sie. Nachdem Rin und Kohaku in die Unterwelt entführt wurden, konnte Sesshoumaru zwar Kohaku retten, aber Rin starb erneut. Als er mit ihrem toten Körper die Unterwelt verließ, trauerte er sehr um Rin. Seine Mutter sah dies und belebte Rin wieder. Des Weiteren meinte sie zu Sesshoumaru, er habe zu viel Mitgefühl für die Menschen, was er von seinem Vater geerbt habe. Nach dem Kampf gegen Naraku entschloss er sich allerdings dazu, Rin bei Kaede unter anderen Menschen aufwachsen zu lassen, sodass sie, wenn sie alt genug sein würde, selbst entscheiden könnte, ob sie ihn fortan begleiten möchte oder nicht. Die Verbindung zwischen Sesshōmaru und Rin ist einzigartig und es ist unübersehbar, dass er viel für sie empfindet. Er besucht sie später regelmäßig im Dorf und bringt ihr auch Geschenke mit. *'Kohaku: ' Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an welchem Kohaku von Naraku kontrolliert wurde und Naraku diesem befahl Rin zu töten, gab es keine besonderen Ereignisse zwischen Sesshomaru und Kohaku. Sesshōmaru welcher am Tatort war, beschloss Kohaku nicht zu töten, da er erkannte das dieser von Naraku kontrolliert wurde. Nach dem Tod von Kikyo schloss Kohaku sich Sesshōmaru an und versuchte diesen sogar zu beschützen, Sesshomaru schien nichts dagegen zu haben und beschützte ihn sogar in der Hölle, in welcher Kohaku ihm treu zur Seite stand. *'Kagura: ' Anfänglich schien er über das Auftreten von Kagura verärgert zu sein. Allerdings wurde sie letztendlich nützlich für ihn, als sie ihm Informationen über Naraku übermittelte. Schon bald schien es so, als würde Kagura etwas für Sesshomaru zu empfinden. Sesshoumaru rettete Kagura einmal vor Moryomaru und eilte zu ihr als er ihr Blut roch. Am Ende musste er jedoch zusehen, wie sie durch Narakus Miasma starb. *'Kagome: ' Durch die Tatsache das Kagome zu Inuyasha gehört und ein Mensch ist, mochte Sesshōmaru sie schon zu Beginn nicht. Allerdings schien sich dies zu ändern, auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigt. Er rettete sie, als Mukotsu sie vergewaltigen wollte, meinte jedoch dass das nur ein Nebeneffekt war. *'Prinzessin Sara: ' Prinzessin Sara war auf den ersten Blick verliebt in den Dämonenlord und gab sogar ihr Leben für diesen. Sie schenkte ihren Körper den Dämonen in dem Glauben, dass sie Inuyasha töten könne und Sesshōmaru ihre Gefühle erwidern würde. Nachdem sie Sesshōmaru das gestohlene Tessaiga brachte, lehnte dieser allerdings ab und sagte, er habe kein Interesse mehr an so etwas. Aus Mitgefühl rettete er ihre Seele mithilfe von Tessaiga und steckte nach ihrem Tod ihre Flöte in deren Asche, damit sie ihr Lied auch in der Unterwelt für ihn weiter spielen könnte. *'Inu no Kami: ' Zu seiner Mutter hat Sesshomaru ein recht kühles Verhältnis. Als dieser jedoch in die Unterwelt ging, um Rin zu retten, war Inu no Kami besorgt um ihren Sohn und wollte ihm helfen. Sesshomaru lehnte jedoch ab und ging weiter. Ab da war es Inu no Kami egal, was mit ihm passiert. Fähigkeiten und Stärken *'Giftklaue:' Diese Technik ermöglicht es ihm, tödliches säureartiges Gift freizugeben, mit welchem er in sekundenschnelle Fleisch schmelzen lassen kann. thumb|Sesshomarus Giftkralle *'Peitsche:' Im Anime kann Sesshōmaru eine dünne, grüne Peitsche aus seinen Fingerspitzen erscheinen lassen, die so gut wie jedes Material durchtrennen kann. Die Peitsche besitzt die Eigenschaften seines Giftes, welche sich in einem brennenden Effekt äußern, welcher bei Kontakt auftritt. *'Mokomoko-sama:' Der Pelz auf Sesshōmarus Schulter kann verlängert und benutzt werden, um den Gegner zu strangulieren oder auszupeitschen. *'Flug:' Sesshōmaru hat die Fähigkeit zu fliegen. *'Geruchsinn:' Durch seine Hunde-Abstammung hat Sesshōmaru einen ausgezeichneten Geruchsinn, so kann er weit entfernte Personen riechen und Geschehenes anhand von Geruch rekonstruieren. Sein Geruchsinn ist außergewöhnlich ausgeprägt und übertrifft sogar den eines Wolfsdämons. *'Stärke:' Sesshōmarus körperliche Kraft ist weitaus stärker als die eines gewöhnlichen Dämons. Er war in der Lage, Inu Yasha mit einer Hand hochzuheben und durch die Luft zu schleudern. Die Stärke, welche in einem seiner Arme steckt sei so groß wie die, die in Inu Yashas ganzem Körper steckt. *'Geschwindigkeit:' Sesshōmarus ist schneller als man mit bloßem Auge erkennen kann. Sesshōmaru ist dazu in der Lage blitzschnell von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen, ohne von einem anderen Dämon erkannt zu werden. *'Teleportation:' Im Anime ist Sesshōmaru in der Lage sich in eine kleine gelbe Energiekugel zu verwandeln und in Sekundenschnelle an einen anderen Ort gelangen. *'Langlebigkeit:' Sesshōmaru altert nicht, er ist bereits über hunderte von Jahren alt, sieht jedoch aus wie ein Neunzehnjähriger. *'Immunität:' Sesshōmaru ist gegen zahlreiche Gifte und Gase immun. Auch Kagomes Reinigungspfeile konnten Sesshōmaru nicht verletzen. Sowie auch Mukotsus Gifte konnten ihm nichts anhaben. *'Regeneration:' Sesshōmaru hat, wie auch Koga (und die meisten anderen Dämonen), die Eigenschaft, sich von seinen Verletzungen ziemlich schnell zu erholen. Zitate *''"Du paarst dich mit einem Menschen ? Passt zu dir."'' ー zu Inu Yasha *''"Unwissend bist du zur Welt gekommen und heute hast du immer noch keine Ahnung, Hanyo. Darum soll dir das Wissen auch weiterhin verwehrt bleiben."'' ー zu Inu Yasha *''"Du hier, Inu Yasha? Bist du gekommen, um dir dein Grab zu schaufeln? Oder... etwa um Tessaiga herauszuziehen?"'' ー zu Inu Yasha *''"Sag nicht solche dummen Sachen."'' ー zu Rin *''"Rins Leben gegen so etwas zu tauschen. All das bedeutet nichts!"'' ー (Indirekt) zu Tenseiga *''"Was für eine Ironie."'' ー zu Naraku *''"Wenn er hier eintrifft, bist du bereits Geschichte."'' ー zu Naraku *''"Ein dreckiger Schurke wie du verdient es nicht zu leben !"'' ー zu Shishinki *''"Setsuna no Takemaru, du bist ein Niemand, der sich von Sō'unga kontrollieren lässt, und der dann noch glaubt, diese Kraft wäre seine eigene. Wie ein erbärmliches Gespenst."'' ー zu Setsuna no Takemaru Trivia *Viele Fans nennen Sesshōmaru "Fluffy", als Anspielung auf sein Mokomoko. *Er wurde zuerst von vielen für ein Mädchen gehalten da er im Manga sehr weibliche Züge hatte. *Man kann deutlich erkennen, dass sein Mokomoko wächst, so ist es am Ende viel größer und länger, als am Anfang. *Sesshōmaru sieht in den Manga Bänden 2 und 7 komplett anders aus, er hat größere Augen und ein ziemlich kindliches Gesicht. *in der deutschen Animeadaption wurde die Silbe "-ru" in seinem Namen weggelassen, was viele Fans verärgerte *sein japanischer Sprecher ist Ken Narita, in der deutschen Version wurde er von Pascal Breuer gesprochen (auch bekannt als Puma D. Ace und Flamingo aus One Piece und Nephrite aus Sailor Moon) Einzelnachweise *Inuyasha Manga *Inuyasha Anime *Inuyasha Begleitbücher Bilder zu Sesshōmaru Sesshoumaruverletzt.jpg|Sesshomaru nach dem Kampf mit Inuyasha Rin_und_Sesshoumaru.png Images_(24).jpg|Sesshōmaru Sesshoumaru44.jpg Index_Sesshōmaru_.jpg Sesshomaru-concept_art.jpg|Sesshomarus Aussehen beim ersten Manga Auftritt Verkleinert_(2).jpg|Die beiden schenken sich aber auch garnichts Unbenann.JPG|Sesshomaru mit nachdenklichem Blick sessy.jpg Images.jpg s.jpg Sesshomaru and Rin.jpg|Sesshomaru, Rin und Jaken en:Sesshōmaru es:Sesshomaru ms:Sesshomaru ca:Sesshomaru vi:Sesshomaru zh:杀生丸 ja:殺生丸 Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Yōkai Kategorie:Männlich